


My Partner in Crime

by Ohmehgawdnotagain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Killing, Mental Abuse, Mental Illness, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmehgawdnotagain/pseuds/Ohmehgawdnotagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes with a Genocide run? A sad story of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first Undertale fic, and it's slight Charisk, so that's why I tagged it. It isn't much about the ship. Also, I advise those who can't take what's all in the tags well not to read. If you happen to have issues, you can messageeme if I can be of any help. You can best contact me by Ohmehgawdnotagain on Tumblr. Yet again, I hope you enjoy, but I'd run away now. I hope you enjoy me killing your feels, I'm known for it. - K

**Chapter 1:** No Going Back

They say those who climb Mt. Ebott disapear, vanish... even die.

* * *

 

It was a cold day. They could still hear their yelling voices. They could still feel the harsh words that crawled along their back, and somewhere far off another broken heart resonated.

The sun remained high in the sky disregarding the chilly winds of the day. The more distance they put between them and the village the more they felt peace. It mended their pain for a while. Frisk shivered and continued up the mountain. They went further in than they ever went before. They continued until they couldn't find out what was North or South until they were completely engulfed by trees.  _Turn left._ More trees.  _Turn right..._ More trees.  _Turn left again- Woah! Be careful._ Frisk stumbled backwards, but they were just a step away from falling into the steep, darkness. That fall would've killed-

_Now fall._

Fall? Why would they want to fall down there. That would definitely kill them. Frisk stared down into the black abyss. They couldn't peel their eyes away from it. It compelled them. 

_Yes fall. I can sense that you're heart broken. You have nothing to go back to, why not fall? You let them hurt you, such a fool. You must be so weak. If you have nothing holding you back... then just fall._

Frisk clenched their fists. This was all true. They had nothing to go back too, nobody care about them back there. They were lost anyways, but they were not weak. They were not a fool! They were not afraid.  _If not... then fall._ They will, and so they did. 

They took one foot and let it hover over the blackness. Their eyes turned stone cold. Their emotions dispersed. They put their foot back down. They let their weight fall forward, and they fell.

_Hehehehe.. Haha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! See you soon....._

 


	2. Step one: Get Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your friend and new mom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Still on my phone... Will get on laptop later. These are patchy, they are small chapters too - K

**Chapter 2:** Step one - Get Adopted

They say there's no such things as ghost, but they also say you could hear the voices of the others that fell down here from the mountain.

 

* * *

Frisk opened their eyes. They could see nothing but an open glimmering sky from above. Their body was oddly comfortable. They let their hands trail along what felt like the softest of flowers. They sat up and was amazed by the bed of flowers they happened to fall on.  _Beautiful isn't it. Hey... Look at me._ Frisk quickly looked ahead of them and was taken back. There stood another child. Frisk stared in awe. 

"What's the look for kid. What's your name?" They asked. Frisk opened their mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and looked down. "What's the matter with ya? Can't you speak? Are you mute?" They asked with a sour attitude. Frisk started to tremble, but they couldn't tell if it was from rage or sorrow. 

"Frisk... My name is Frisk..." They managed to say. Frisk's voice was rather small. 

"Chara... The name's Chara. It's nice to meet you Frisk." Chara's grin grew. Frisk continued to stare. They finally peeled their eyes away from the other child and looked around. 

"Where are we?" They asked quietly. Chara looked around then back at the kid.

"You will know soon enough. Do you want to tell me more about yourself?" They asked. Frisk curtly turned their head away. Their angered face returned. Chara stepped back to observe. "Ah, I see..." They began walking slowly around Frisk. "You come from the village hm?" Frisk flinched. Chara smirked. "They didn't like you... They don't like anybody. They hated you!  _They BETRAYED YOU!_ Why?" Chara pondered to theirself. 

Frisk clenched their jaw and fists. They hated themselves. Chara was right, everyone at the village drove them to this state. They made them the way they were. Why? They thought they were different. 

"It happened to me too..." Chara whispered. Frisk quickly looked back at Chara. Chara had their back faced towards them. "Everyone uses you, they trick you. So, we need to get even Frisk. Down here is just the same. You can't trust no one." 

"No... I couldn't... I couldn't hurt-"

"EVEN AFTER THEY HURT YOU!" Chara whipped around with outrage. "Everyone does nothing but hurt you. They are not trust worthy. We need to strike back while their gaurd is down." Frisk flinched then their heart went cold. Chara softened their eyes. "But don't worry Frisk... I'm your friend..." They took a step forward towards Frisk. 

Frisk looked up shocked. "You are?" Chara nodded.

Chara lended out a hand. "Yes, and with my help I can- I mean  _we_ can fight back... because in this world it's..."

__

* * *

 

"KILL OR BE KILLED!" The flower repeated Chara's words from before. Frisk glared at him. For some odd reason they felt that this flower had hurt them, that he had lied to them. Before Frisk could do anything the flower vanished underground.  _Don't worry Frisk... We'll get him next time. Continue- Oh here she comes. Remember our plan._ A goat came into view. Once she saw the child she rushed over.

"Oh my! Did you fall down here?" The goat asked. Frisk let their senses down due to the goats tone of voice. "Oh you poor child, what's your name?" Frisk rubbed their arms. 

"Frisk..." They waited. The goat smiled brightly.

"That's an absolute wonderful name! Here... Let's get going... I'll give you a place to rest and eat and learn. You can live with me." She landed out her soft warm paw. Frisk almost reached out to it but reclined. She widened her eyes. "Oh! I'm Toriel, keeper of the Ruins, I visit here everyday to check if anyone had fallen down.." Toriel kneeled down. "I promise I won't hurt you." Frisk widened their eyes. Toriel promised they wouldn't hurt them. Frisk took a step forward, but limped. Their ankle was badly hurt. Toriel gasped. "Oh my! Here I'll carry you." 

Frisk held up their arms, and Toriel scooped them up. Frisk held on tight, the fur of Toriel warmed their skin. They felt a tinge of pain, they kept in mind the deal they had made. 

On their way deep into the ruins Toriel showed them many things, apparently they were supposed to do an independence test, but since they had a hurt ankle that was put off. "Child! Look what you have done!" Toriel scolded in a motherly tone. Frisk smiled shyly as they put the monster candy they greedily took in their pockets. After eating one they could walk again and followed Toriel all the way to the house. Toriel frowned. 

"Well my child, I must go to the store. I will be back shortly, so please stay inside the house or yard only. That is my only request." Toriel patted their head and went on her way.  _Rules was meant to be broken... Come on... Let's go explore._ Frisk waited until Toriel was out of sight, then Chara appeared from behind them. 

"Stupid goatmom, don't trust her Frisk. She hurt me too. They all did. Every last one..." Chara's face twisted to anger. Then all a sudden they smiled peacefully. "That's why they all should go! That's why... That's why we trust no one!" Chara lended out a hand. Frisk nodded and took their hand in theirs. "Ready Frisk?"

"Yes Chara." 

 


	3. Why? The answer is simple.. Or not..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet another ghost! Will he be their friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, laptop is on its way, so more phone writing.

**Chapter 3:** Why? The answer is simple.. Or not..

* * *

"Looks like we cleared this place. Come on let's get home." Chara stated. Frisk continued looking at the last pile of dust in the ruins. They couldn't remember much, they didn't know exactly what they were doing. They were just following Chara's orders. Frisk stood up and faced Chara. 

"I'll meet you there... I just-" Frisk took a big intake of breath. "Need some air..." They sighed. Chara nodded slightly and grabbed both Frisk's hands tightly. They made Frisk weild the sharp toy knife strongly. Chara pushed some of Frisk's hair behind their ear.

"Okay Frisk, but I'm here for you if you need to talk." Chara released Frisk's hands and turned around. "It's just you, me versus the world!" They turned around and smirked smugly. "I have business to attend, catch you later." Then they disappeared. 

Frisk started down the trails, they went to the spot with many leaves, but noticed a ghost laying on them already. It pretended it was sleeping, but of course Frisk wasn't convinced. They weren't a fool. Frisk gripped onto their toy knife to prepare for battle. In this world it's Kill or be Killed. 

The ghost risen before them and looked at the child. They didn't look threatening, but Frisk wasn't taking any chances. The ghost wore a frown. 

"...oh... hello... I'm sorry I'm not really feeling up to it." It was okay... They weren't feeling up to it either. Who can even kill a ghost? Frisk let themselves relax. They sat on the leaves next to Blooky. "...are you okay... you're... you're covered in dust... why?" Blooky asked. This ghost wasn't scared of them. They were a ghost for starter. Frisk sighed. They were tired... So very tired.

"Hi..." They spoke softly. Frisk crinkled leaves in their hands finding the sound so very soothing. "I don't know what I'm doing... I don't feel that much anymore. My emotions are slowly vanishing. I just-" Frisk's lips trembled. Their eyes stung. They wiped away their escaping tears. "Everyone hates me... They hurt me so bad... So I decided to get even...." More tears and many more sliped down their cheeks. "I HATE IT!" Frisk threw their toy knife and hid their face. Their breath was uncomfortable and their sobs echoed these empty walls. 

Suddenly Frisk could hear little sobs that didn't come from them. They looked at Blooky and widened their eyes. Blooky was crying. "...oh... I'm sorry that happened..." Frisk tears suddenly ceased. They were amazed. Someone who will cry with them? 

"Why... Why are you crying?" Frisk ask sniffling. Why would they cry? Blooky's tears didn't stop. 

"...I cried with you... maybe it would make you feel better..." Frisk continued to stare confused. To make them feel better? Did they care? "...watch this..." Frisk watched as Blooky's tears suddenly floated upward. Frisk was amazed and their jaw dropped as a top hat was being formed before them. Blooky stopped crying and wore the hat. "....do you like it?..." 

Frisk clapped their hands and smiled. "I love it!! It looks nice on you." Blooky smiled too. They let the hat float over and land on Frisk's head. They giggled and sat there for a while chatting to Blooky. "I made a deal with my first ever friend today. It was that if I help them get what they want they'll help me. They are all I have at the moment..." Frisk explained. Blooky listened and nodded.

"...well....you have me too if you want..." Blooky hovered up. "....I have to go.... I'll see you around....friend..." Frisk smiled and waved off Blooky. They felt weird. Happy? It was a weird feeling, it was making them feel queasy. Frisk took a deep breath and stood up. They looked over to where they threw the knife. The shiny, dusty toy knife that did damage but not enough. Frisk slowly picked it up. They looked around them self. 

"Why?"They repeated then twirled the knife around. "To get revenge... but...." Frisk looked back to where Blooky disappeared. "Can't things be different?"


	4. Twisting the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a mending mind need? Some twisting to get it back in the right direction.

**Chapter 4:** Twisting the Mind 

* * *

 

 

Now Frisk was oddly confused. They had made another friend today, but are those the words Chara would like to hear? They didn't think they were worthy of any friends. They weren't worthy of a life, and they definitely didn't deserve this treatment Toriel was handing them. Their goat mom has been providing the love and care they could only dream to have, and this was only in one day. Their new friend cried with them, and they understood their pain instead of laughing at them. Maybe monsters changed after they hurt Chara? Frisk shook their head. If people betray once, what's going to stop them from doing it again? Frisk stomach churned, and their face twisted with pain. They were feeling really odd. Was this happiness? It felt uncomfortable to feel something you never had felt in such a long, long time. Frisk thought of home. They missed seeing the sunrise and the sunsets. They missed the rain that would fall. Are they stuck here in the ruins? When Chara mentioned that they clear this place does that mean there's more? They don't remember having a will of mind when killing those ~~innocent~~   _horrible_ monsters. They can only remember bits and pieces, and even with that it was the memories they would hate to have. The monsters scared faces, and their panicked surprised faces when they struck them. Why were they so angered by the monsters? That's probably what came along with the deal they made. 

Frisk sat against their wall on their bed. They let their head lean back, and they let their cruel, betraying thoughts swim in their conscious. They took their index finger and traced the scars along their wrists. Their eyes filled with tears, yet they had no emotion. What did they get themselves into? They made a deal that their will is wanting to break. They didn't want to betray Chara. That poor soul was already betrayed enough. Their tears trailed down their cold cheeks. They felt cold. Goat mom did a lot for them today. She took them into her care, and baked them a delicious pie. She said when they were ready dinner will be made. Frisk wanted to go and eat, but they didn't deserve this. The sins of the monsters stained their clothes. Their dust was all over them. They were just surprised Toriel didn't say anything. Frisk continued to cry, but now their emotions returned. The deep gash in their mind has been reopened and their darkest thoughts ran over their mind. They put their hands over their ears to stop them... to try to cease them. They kept their sobs a little above a whisper. Toriel is reading in the living room, so they had no need to worry.

"Hey Frisk-" Chara appeared then stared. Frisk didn't even realize Chara was there. They were just so focused on blocking out the penetrating thoughts. Chara clicked their tongue and sat by Frisk. They pulled Frisk into their chest and pet their head. Frisk let go of their ears and widened their eyes. They recognized the green sweater and relaxed their muscles. "It'll be okay now Frisk. I'm here now.." Chara whispered softly. Frisk wrapped their arms around Chara wanting more soothing. It felt nice. Chara was a bit surprised, but continued soothing the hurting child. They sat like that until Chara knew Frisks meltdown was over. They rested their chin on Frisks head. "Now... What's the matter Frisk?" Chara asked softly. Frisk moved and sat up. They rubbed their sore eyes before responding. Chara was their friend, and they knew they can trust them. Frisk took a deep breath to prepare themselves for the worst.

"I don't know if I want to do this-"

"Of course you do!" Chara cut in. They grabbed Frisks hand in theirs. "These monsters are nothing but bad Frisk! They did nothing but betray us!!" Chara tightened their grip and their eyebrows narrowed. "Unless you're siding with them... Are you betraying me too!?" Chara questioned. Frisk whipped their hand away scared, Chara was starting to hurt it. They were scared. They never saw Chara this angry. "They are just going to hurt you Frisk! They are going to trick you and laugh at you. Then as the time rolls along they will forget all about YOU!" Chara was screaming at this point. Frisk was worried that Toriel would try to check it out. "They hate children Frisk! They hate humans! Just watch and listen to them as they just wish for the humans demise!" Chara glared at them. "Are you such a fool!? Falling into their trap, and letting them lure you into their backstabbing arms! Are you that stupid!" Frisk flinched. "Stupid child. You're a fool if you let that happen! You're pathetic and weak!" Frisks body trembled and their eyes filled with another round of tears. They covered their face.

"I- I know I am.." Frisk sobbed. Chara shook their head and dragged Frisk back into their arms. Frisk was confused. They didn't know what to think. Didn't Chara, their only friend call them all the names-

"That's what the monsters think Frisk," Chara said. They started twisting Frisks mind to their own will. "I think you're very strong. Look at how well you're doing. You haven't died yet have you? Not with my help you wont." They pet Frisks hair again getting them to settle down. They waited until they had stopped crying. The crying reminded them of someone, but this someone needed to be punished for their weakness. Chara still had a while to toughen up Frisk for their hardships they must over come. Frisk didn't need to cry anymore today. "I'm always here for you Frisk. You can trust me, and together we can do a lot more. Now get some rest Frisk. We have a big day tomorrow." Chara whispered. They continued petting Frisk until the child fell asleep.


	5. Truly Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching a crap ton of Carmilla. Welcome to hell. I'm too tired to check for corrections, so that will be tomorrow. hope you enjoy.

** Chapter 5:  ** Truly Sorry

* * *

 

 

There was a faint knock at the door. Frisk immediately sat up, and stared at the door. The figure on the other side knocked again but softer. A deep weight filled the room picking up Frisks heart beat. Their breathing went short and quick as their thoughts fumbled. The only light that shone was seeping from underneath the door. The room had a great heavy eerie feeling. Something was wrong. The knocking ceased. Frisk quickly tried to turn on their lamp, but the light burst with a lightning blast sending scary shadows against the walls, and in that quick second of the flash Frisk could swear they saw a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. They were scared. Suddenly everything felt frozen, but Frisks eyes went to the door knob that slowly turned. Slowly the door opened lighting up the dark room. Toriel was the only thing casting a shadow as she stood in the middle of the light. Frisk couldn't see the goat moms face due to the bright light. "Child?" The voice came from Toriel, but somehow seemed a bit off. Toriel took steps towards Frisk and slowly Frisks eyes stretched until they were traumatized. "Chiiilllllddd" Toriel drawled out. Frisk was frozen with fear. The goat mom's face was contorted, and blood stained her clothing. Her eyes were lost of color, and her presence only brought dread. Toriel reached out her horrifying claws at the child, and Frisk let out the most bloodcurdling cries.

* * *

 

 

Frisk thrashed and kicked while they were in bed. "My child! It's okay, please wake up!" Toriel called out. Frisks eyes shot open and they instantly backed away from the worried goat mom. Toriel recoiled as if she did something wrong. Frisk took big breaths trying to shake away the dark, twisted dream. Their eyes landed on Toriel who looked just as worried. "Are you alright dear? You were having the worst nightmare!" she exclaimed and shook her head. She looked as Frisk with empathy and gave a warm smile. "My child please don't cry. Nothing's going to hurt you here." Frisk was surprised, and they put their fingers to their eyes to find them wet from tears. Toriel straightened her posture. "Alright, while you tidy up I will have your breakfast on a plate ready for you." Toriel smiled one last time before turning around to leave. Frisk began to panic. They didn't want to be in this room alone.

"Wait!" They cried out scared. Toriel stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened once they saw the trembling child. Frisk was breaking, and the thing they needed the most was comfort. Toriel sped walked to them and sat on the bed worried for their child.

"Yes child, I'm here-" Toriel froze as Frisk quickly clung onto goat mom. Toriel wrapped her big arms around the frightened bundle. Frisk mouth bubbled out the most saddest cries a mother could hear. Toriel's eyes closed as she remembered her past children that cried that way. "It's okay now child... I'm here... I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Toriel said in a steady maternal voice. Frisk took a quick intake of breath. Their new care taker- no. Their new mom made a promise to them. They felt overwhelmed with emotion. They buried their face deeper into their moms shirt. They could get used to this. Toriel began humming a soothing lullaby to lessen Frisks tense muscles. Frisk let out a whimper, but the sentence was mumbled. Toriel's ear raised. "What was that my child?" Frisk managed a weak unstable smile. More tears escaped their tired eyes.

"I am hungry... Mom..." Frisk said more clearly. Toriel smiled surprised and lifted up the child to carry them out the room.

"I have food to fix that right away!" Toriel boomed. She carried Frisk all the way to the dining room as they dangled limp in her arms. This felt nice, and they think they could live like this everyday if they wanted to. Toriel placed Frisk down on one chair and gave their head a quick pat. "I will go get you your plate my child." Toriel took a second and smiled before going into the kitchen. Frisk smiled to themselves. They still felt a bit shaken, but they felt way better than before. Their new mom gave them the soothing they needed, and they didn't ask with penetrating questions what happened. Frisk picked up a fork that was already set and twisted it against the table. Suddenly they heard a recognizing voice clear their throat. Frisk looked up and seated next to them was Chara. Chara gave them a smirk, but then smiled cheekily. Frisk eyed them suspiciously. Would they try being this risky when goat mom was just in the other- Toriel entered with two plates of breakfast. She sat across from Frisk and gave them a smile. Frisk awkwardly smiled back. Toriel just seemed to not see Chara at all. They came to the conclusion that Toriel couldn't see Chara.

"Thank you..." Frisk managed to pry away their thoughts to thank their mom. Toriel smile and nodded in response. Frisk took fork full of what they assumed to be the equivalent of eggs. They placed it into their mouth and found it be the most warm, tastiest food they had in forever. They smiled big and let out a satisfied hum. Toriel looked up surprised and chuckled to herself.

"I'm glad you like it my child." With that response Chara eyes widened and they gave the darkest scowl they could ever do. Frisk was a bit worried. Chara turned their attention back to Frisk. Their scowl slowly leaving their face, but there was traces that Chara was still upset.

"Today's the day Frisk! We're busting out of here!" Chara shouted triumphantly. Frisks eyes widened and they choked on their food. How dare they risk talking in front of goat mom! Toriel widened her eyes and quickly got up. She gave an apathetic look.

"I am so sorry my child." yet again Chara clenched their fists. "I forgot refreshments! I will be right back, and it'll help your cough." Toriel left quickly into the kitchen. Frisk slowly controlled their coughing fit.

"Oh stop the acting Frisk! That's so stupid!" Chara snarled. Frisk looked confused. Suddenly Chara's face beamed. Oh no... They got an idea. Chara slammed their fist down on the table excitedly. "That's it! We can trick her by what's she's most vulnerable to!" Chara's smiled mischievously. Frisk widened their eyes then slowly looked down at their plate. Things were just doing so good. "So, just listen to me, and I'll tell you exactly what to do..." Frisk didn't respond. They just stared at their plate. "Is that clear Frisk?" Chara asked again. Frisk sighed.

"Yes-" Toriel walked in and gave Frisk a warm glass of what seemed to be another for of apple cider.

"What was that my child?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook their head. Toriel nodded and got seated once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a glass of milk. I'll have to buy some more, but instead I warmed you up my homemade monster cider." Toriel gave a warm smile. Chara fake choked. Frisk nodded their thanks and brought the glass to their lips. It smelled sweet. They took a small sip and it made their belly feel nice. Frisk and Toriel ate in a nice, quiet silence until Toriel finally spoke. "I'm so glad you came by my child..." She said softly. Frisk watched moms face. She looked pretty happy. "The Ruins can get so lonely, but now I have a child to fill the halls with laughs, and you can make friends with the monsters here-" Toriel stopped herself and awkwardly coughed. Frisk was confused, but then a second later realized that...yes. Toriel had noticed. Toriel stood up and picked up her glass and plate. "Are you done dear?" Toriel asked with a soft smile. Frisk looked down at their plate, but couldn't manage another bite. Frisk nodded and Toriel took their dishes. "I can read you a book if you like my child just after the dishes." Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded and smiled. Their time with mom was winding down, but anything they can do to stall... to just give them so more time with their new mom would do.

Frisk got down from the chair and followed Toriel into the kitchen. They walked up to mom as she put the dishes in the sink and tugged at her dress. Toriel looked over her shoulder and stared down at the child surprised. "I'll help you mom..." Frisk whispered. Toriel smiled big and nodded gratefully.

"That's so kind of you dear!" Toriel set the dish water and they washed the dishes together. Chatting and giggling with glee, but the grief still clung onto Frisk's clothes. After the dishes they settled themselves in the living room as Frisk sat comfortably in moms lap. Toriel read them a book and put them in a world of wonder. "Well that's all for today. I need to go write in my journal now." Toriel stated. Frisk frowned. They didn't like to be left off on a cliff hanger. They gave Toriel a pouty face, and she chuckled. "Don't worry my child. We have all day tomorrow too! I can also take you to go shopping with me." Frisk forced a big smile, but deep inside they were crumbling again. Toriel continued to look at Frisk. "I'm sorry my child, but I have to get up now." Frisk slowly nodded, but before they moved they gave Toriel a tight hug. Toriel smiled and gave them what they know is the last hug they'll get from their mom.

"I love you mom..." Frisk said louder than anything they have ever said before. Toriel was surprised, but gave them a maternal squeeze.

"I love you too my child." Toriel responded. Chara appeared in the corner of the room and gave Frisk a thumbs up. Frisk frowned and got off their mothers lap. They watched as Toriel gave them another smile and leave. Chara walked up to Frisk and patted their back.

"Good going!! Really had me fooled that you meant it!" Chara laughed. Frisk rubbed their arm and forced a fake laugh. They felt horrible. Chara walked in front of Frisk. "Alright, so we're going to give mom- that _monster_ five minutes to write in her dumb journal then demand to be let go." Frisk was confused. They really didn't want to go through it anymore. Chara spent the time telling Frisk what to do and say. After five minutes Frisk slowly brought themselves to Toriel's door. They reached out to knock, but hesitated. "Go on Frisk, knock!" Chara chanted. Frisk closed her eyes tight and knocked loudly. After a couple seconds the door opened and Toriel smiled big.

"Yes my child?" she asked. Frisk frowned and they licked their lips. They didn't want to do anything anymore. They wanted to give up.

"How... How do I exit the ruins?" Frisk asked. They could see Toriel's smile twitch a little. She was still trying to keep that motherly smile.

Toriel stepped out her room, and Frisk took a step back to give her room. "Um... Is there something wrong?" Toriel asked doing her best to not seem sad, but Frisk could still tell. Frisk shook their head and looked down at the ground. Chara whispered something in their ear, but they didn't want to say it.

"I.... I want to go home..." Frisk stated. Frisk pretended not to hear Toriel's soft gasp. The pain was unbearable. This was the absolute worst. Chara whispered more things in their ear. Frisk was now shaking with rage? Grief? They clenched their fists and grinded their teeth together. They lifted their head and gave Toriel the most pained look. "I want to go home!" They demanded. Chara grinned ear to ear as they watched their mother's surprised pained face. Toriel shook their head.

"No my child.... I can't allow that..." Frisk felt a little tug of hope, but Chara was outraged. "Stay here... there's something I have to do." Toriel passed Frisk and started walking out of sight. Chara clenched their fists.

"NO! GO AFTER HER NOW!" Chara screamed. Frisk took a deep breath then chased after their mother. They followed Toriel down the stairs and into the longest hall way they would think they could ever walk down. They kept running until they caught up with mom. Her back was facing Frisk, and they waited. Finally Toriel spoke, but in a emotionless tone.

"I can't let you leave my child. It's a dangerous world out there. It's not safe for children out there. I've seen it happen many times before. The child comes, stays, leaves, then die.... I don't want you to do the same.... So," Toriel turned around slowly still with the same emotionless state. Toriel opened her paws releasing fire. "In order to leave you must fight me. I've seen all the damage you did to the monsters of the Ruins. If you can do the same to me..." Toriel narrowed her eyes. "Then you're allowed to leave!" She glared. Frisk wasn't fooled. Behind that glare stood a pained monster. Frisk didn't want to fight at this moment. Hell! They wouldn't mind dying at this point.  _Don't pull out your weapon... Just let her hit you... Take the pain Frisk... Then cry and beg..._ Frisk nodded and held back the tears that were hanging in their eyes.

...

 

"Don't look at me like that!" Toriel yelled painfully. She tried her hardest to glare at the hurt pained child she had almost killed. Toriel fell to her knees and tears instantly began falling from her eyes. "How pathetic... I can't even save a single child..." Toriel watched painfully as Frisk reached out a trembling hand to her. They were badly hurt. Toriel wiped her eyes. "Why? Were you so unhappy here with me?" Toriel shook her head, and her soul painfully throbbing. "We can have so much fun here my child.... I can give you all the love and care you need.... I can be your mother..." Frisk eyes let go of the tears they held back so much. They forced themselves to get up, and painfully took two attempts. They trudged their way to the hurting Toriel limping and bleeding from many places. Toriel watched and her lip trembled with grief. "I'm so sorry my child... Will you ever forgive me?" Toriel looked into Frisks eyes. "Please stay with me." Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a kind smiled. Toriel was about to smile when all a sudden she felt a sharp pain across her chest. She looked down in shock then back up at a smiling Frisk. She smiled sadly, "Oh my child..." she breathed lowly. "You'll do fine out there.... You'll do just fine..." Frisk frowned and more tears trailed down their cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom..." Frisk apologized and Toriel widened her eyes before disintegrating into dust. When the dust fell to the floor it fell onto Frisk. Frisk stared down in shock. They did it... They killed their only mother that truly loved them, and the fact that they were conscious through out the whole thing made it worse. Chara quickly appeared smiling big.

"YAY! You did it Frisk! You got rid of one of the worst monsters there were!" Chara cheered. Frisk looked at Chara with tired eyes. They had no emotion at the moment. Chara skipped around. "Finally! We can get a move on!" Chara chanted. Frisk was too broken to move another inch. Chara went up to Toriel's dust and kicked it up in the air. "Come on! Let's go-"

"NO!" Frisk screamed. They looked at the scattered dust with out rage. Chara had no right to do that! If they only knew how much pain they had just went through. Frisk put the toy knife away and ran back down the halls they kept running while wiping the tears from their eyes. Their heart was aching in so many places. They just killed their own mom! They continued to run ignoring all the pain their injuries caused. They ran until they were facing Toriel's door. They hesitated before finally walking in. They never really explore this much. They walked around inspecting the closets and ran a hand against the bed. They didn't know what they were doing anymore. Frisks eye caught that journal that sat on Toriel's desk. They walked over to it and slowly picked it up. They read the page that the book was opened to and felt all the pain all over again.

Frisk

I met a wonderful child yesterday, and their name is Frisk. They are such a wonderful human, but I fear they are a bit timid. That poor thing looks like they've been put through a lot. They did some awful things, but as they stay longer I'll ask for reasons once they realize they can trust me. They cleared the ruins, but I think it was out of the pain they been put through. I have to admit I was a bit worried for the child, but today they opened up to me after having such an awful nightmare. I could hear them crying yesterday, and today so I couldn't take it anymore and had to check on them this morning. They called me their mother! I haven't been so happy in a long time. It's going to be nice having them around. They take an interest in books, and they area so very kind and well mannered. I wonder why anyone would ever try to hurt that child. I can't wait to finish the book we were reading tomorrow. They were so sad that I had to take a break. I'm thinking to take out to somewhere special tomorrow! I'm so happy I have a wonderful child, and they look like they need me too. Oh! They're knocking, I better go answer.

...

Frisks tears dropped onto the page. Chara was wrong. Toriel cared about them so much. This was proof. Frisk took the book with them and crawled onto Toriel's bed. It even smelled like her. They covered up and hugged onto Toriel's journal tightly. They began sobbing loudly. They screamed out for Toriel, for anybody, but nobody came.... 

      


End file.
